


Lovers In Peril

by flickawhip



Series: Rejoined Again [7]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lenara and Kira are stolen by Cardassians, Dax has to find them...





	Lovers In Peril

Jadzia had not expected to see Nerys or Lenara that much during the work day, Lenara was working in her lab and Nerys would be working a protection detail for a Bajoran general, but she had expected to see them after, in the quarters they shared. 

She had waited for more than a couple of hours before beginning to worry, doing what she could to make contact with Nerys and Lenara, the computer had repeated the same four words over and over ‘Not on the station’. 

She had, after a moment of pause, begun to question what had been happening. She had realized after a while what she needed to be asking, calling Ops and talking to Odo and Worf, asking about what Nerys had been doing and where Lenara had been all day, then, after a while longer, asking about what and who had been on the promenade and what ships had been docked. 

Security had been lax lately and yet Odo had used what few cameras they had to trace what may have happened. Nerys and Lenara, it seemed, had met at Quarks and had been making their way back to the quarters that the three women shared when a Cardassian, so far unknown, had jumped them with the help of a few friends. 

Getting a ship name and a time-stamp had been fairly easy and Jadzia had been quick to start trying to pull together a team to help her get them back. Benjamin had been quick to insist that Jadzia should take the lead on the mission to bring them both home. Jadzia had called on Julian, who would be needed to treat any and all potential medical problems, Worf who would be needed as muscle and tactical, and a few more men, choosing at the last minute to ask Miles O’Brien as she had a feeling that they may need a little help with any tech they came across. 

The flight had been silent, Worf sat at Jadzia’s side, the one person who was able to bring any sense of calm to her at the moment as she was clearly desperate to find the women she had married. Worf, it seemed, appreciated the warrior spirit that was coming out of Jadzia. 

As they began to hunt, working in teams of two, they knew that whatever had happened before it would be a Cardassian work camp that they found the two women in.  
As Jadzia searched for them, the two would be stuck in the camp. All Jadzia could do was hope they were together. 

They were not together. On arrival at the camp Nerys and Lenara had been separated, the camp had begun to make people work in different areas judging from what class of citizen they were and what their home planet was. 

Lenara had done her best to stay calm, which had been easy enough when she was with Nerys, but since then she had slowly become dirtier, more exhausted and far more unable to deal with her fear. She had nearly fallen apart. 

Nerys, even as she worked for her freedom was making a plan to find and get Lenara back. She knew she had to do her best to get to her, it would be easier for Jadzia to find them if they were together. She had, over time, begun to build up a friendship with another woman, Ro Laren. She had promised that if she could get free she would take Ro with her. Freedom came, at last. The guards had fallen for the trick Ro had played, seducing them into trusting her and both women had made a point to aim for the Trill working areas. By the time that they had found Lenara it was clear that Lenara was damaged, hurt and bleeding, her spirit broken. 

Ro had needed to help Nerys get Lenara free. By the time they had managed to convince Lenara to go with them it was getting late in the day, the Cardassian sun was going down and the night count would be happening soon. 

They had met Jadzia in the caves to the west of the camp. Jadzia had intended to break in after the night-time count, but when she had seen the three women making for the caves she had fallen back, waiting to see just who they were. 

“Nerys!”

Jadzia had spoken softly, tucking Nerys into her arms for a moment before moving to gather Lenara also against her, sensing that the woman wouldn’t really believe she was safe until they were back at their shared quarters. 

“Don’t mind me?”

Ro had spoken up softly.

“Yeah we... we need to take Ro with us...”

“Done. But we need to go now.”

The four women, Lenara all but carried by Jadzia, had begun to make their way back to the shuttle, it had been easy to get Lenara aboard, Ro following both Jadzia and Nerys aboard, Julian moving instantly to tend to both Lenara and Nerys, the rest of the group rejoining them except Worf. 

Worf had been caught unaware at the last moment, now he was knee-deep in warriors of the Cardassian families. He had been forced to punch, kick and throw men aside. Now he made for the doors, turning back at the last minute to give the last Cardassian following him a final punch, spitting a sharp invective before hitting the door close button. 

It would take weeks for Lenara and Nerys to heal, Jadzia making use of Benjamin’s offer to work from the quarters. Nerys had back into her routines easily, by now she was almost used to being a captive and being rescued. Lenara however had been shaken.


End file.
